The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many mobile platforms (such as trains, ships, aircraft and automobiles) employ stowage compartments in a cabin of the mobile platform to enable stowage of passenger items, such as carry-on baggage. With regard to commercial passenger aircraft, increased baggage stowage demands have required the stowage compartments to increase in size and load capacity. In addition, there is a drive to increase passengers “personal space” (i.e., headroom) in the cabin of the aircraft. The desire for increased “personal space” in the cabin has resulted in higher ceilings and the placement of storage compartments higher in the cabins.
The placement of stowage compartments at a higher position in the cabin can necessitate the use of additional equipment to install the compartments at the necessary height. In addition, in certain cases it may be desirable to remove and replace the stowage compartments. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a stowage compartment design that provides for easy removal and replacement of the stowage compartments while still allowing for easy access to the stowage compartments by passengers when the stowage compartments are installed in a mobile platform.